Because She's Dovah
by Blackdragons27
Summary: What if everything you were told was a lie. Harry's would is turned upside down when the appearance of a strange girl starts to unravel everything he knows a truth. Hp-verse with skyrim themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just playing with the characters of J.K. Rowling and Bethesda

A/N: This is the first time I am sharing my imagination with the world, please don't be to harsh.

Chapter 1:

(Story starts out right after Harry and Hermione leave the graveyard in Godric's Hollow)

Walking down the street hidden beneath the invisibility cloak, it was Hermione who first noticed the ruins of a home they were coming up on, Harry still too lost in his thought of the grave site. It was when she started to slow her pace that he look up. As they came to a stop in front of what was left of the home they took in the site of hedges grown wild from years of not being trimmed, most of the roof gone from Voldemort's spell backfiring on him. As they walked to the gate, now overgrown with ivy, a wooden sign rose in front of them.

"A monument to the Potter's and a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family" Hermione read aloud while placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder as he look at the home of his parents.

With one last look at the ruins they turned to leave, spotting an old woman hunched at the end of the walk. As if she could see them, she beckoned them to follow. "Are you Bathilda Bagshot?" Harry asked from underneath the cloak. Without saying a word the woman nodded and started walking down the street.

Harry looked to Hermione for a moment before starting after the woman. He walked forward two steps before an icy voice stopped him in his tracks. "I wouldn't follow her if I were you." He and Hermione looked around for the source of the voice but found none. Turning back towards the old woman they noticed she continued down the road as if she didn't know they weren't following her. Making to follow the old woman, they didn't make it more than four steps when Hermione gasped, feeling a pain in her side. Hearing Harry gasp a few seconds later, she looked at her side as her vision started to blur. Sticking in her side was an arrow. Blinking, trying to clear her vision as it worsened she was only able to make out that it wasn't in very deep. Reaching down to pull it out she was finally surrounded by darkness, dropping to the ground with a thud. Seconds later Harry dropping as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just playing with the characters of J.K. Rowling and Bethesda

Chapter 2

Harry groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Taking in his soundings, taking notice he was laying on a mat on the floor in what appeared to be a living room. Looking around he spotter a rounded wicker couch right of him. To the left was a large tan brick fire-place. The room was void of any personal thing such as photographs or books, only a few round green vials. Harry looked down as he heard a moan from beside him. Noticing for the first time that Hermione was on a mat beside him, he reached for his wand only to find it missing. Struggling to get to his feet, a hand on his shoulder stopped him, pushing him back to a sitting position. "Stop struggling Harry Potter. If I wanted you dead you would be. Your body is still fighting the after effects of the poison in your system."

He had heard that icy voice before. It was the voice that had told them not to follow the woman. Hearing footsteps he looked behind him, finding a woman standing by a window. She was wearing slim black robes and a hood. She was a small woman, seemingly of a slender build standing between 5'2-5'3. Harry couldn't see her face.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. It was several minutes before she turned to him, meeting his green eyes with her blazing silver ones. "It would depend on who's asking. Some would say I am no one nothing but a shadow in the night. Others call me sister among other things, but you Harry, may call me Ivy." She said in a low voice before turning to look out the window for a moment then made her way over to the mantle. Taking one of the vials off the mantel, Ivy handed to Harry. "Drink this. It will make you feel better." Harry stared at the vial she handed him before looking at her. "Like I said before, if I wanted to kill you Harry, you'd be already dead. It's just a simple potion of garlic, thistle branch, and beehive husk to help get rid of the rest of the poison from your system. There is another vial on the mantel for your friend when she wakes up. I'll be back shortly. Do not leave this room."

Harry watched as she left, seeing the floor on the other side of the doorway light up as she walked over it, he decided he would do as she said and stay put. Turning his attention back to the vial in his hands, he uncorked it and smelled the contents. It was a sweet-smelling liquid that seemed slightly thinner than syrup. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry downed the liquid in on gulp, shivering as he did at the sickly sweet taste. Feeling his head finally lose the slight fog that had been there since he woke up, Harry stood. Looking down at Hermione, who was still unconscious, one last time Harry made his way to the window Ivy was standing at before. Pulling the old faded curtain aside slightly, he was surprised at the sight he was looking at. Death Eaters were running wild in the street. They seemed to be looking for something, or someone. Harry realized that they were still in Godric's Hollow. Hermione groaned, distracting Harry from his thoughts. Walking over to the mantel to get the vial for her, he made his way to his friend.

Sitting down beside her, he started to call her name. "Hermione. Hermione wake up." Harry watched as her eyes fluttered open. Smiling down at her, he handed her the vial and told her to drink. Having the same reaction as Harry, Hermione downed the potion. "Where are we Harry?" Standing, Harry looked down at her. "I think we're still in Godric's Hollow." He replied, walking back over to the window to glance back out. Hermione stood slowly and made her way over to him. Looking sown at her briefly, Harry moved back slightly to allow her to see what was happening on the street below.


End file.
